Ruins of our world
by Unfortunate screwball
Summary: Summery: Haruka wants to know the full truth why her mother was always against her loving Michiru. However when Setsuna turns back the clock will the truth be more then she can handle? I may write the other scouts but I don’t know.
1. Chapter 1

The ruins of our world

Pairings: Haruka/ Michiru, Usagi, Ami/Makoto, Rei/Mina, Setsuna, Charlotte, Jeanne, Oscar/Rosalie/Andre, Maria/Fersen

Summery: Haruka wants to know the full truth why her mother was always against her loving Michiru. However when Setsuna turns back the clock will the truth be more then she can handle? (I may write the other scouts but I don't know, however I'm leaving them in there just in case.)

(Don't hurt me I just got bit by a evil muse)

Haruka sighed standing with her arm slung over the only woman she'd ever love, the woman with teal colored hair looked at her. "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively her lover usually wasn't the kind to do such things out of the blue. The blonde in question turned her head slightly, "What?" she seemed dazed and very out of it recently. Michiru noticed her love sighing or going in to deep thought over the past ten days. She thought it would pass however it seemed they only became worse. "I asked if you were alright…" she showed concern Haruka smiled "Yes, sorry." She turned away looking at the setting sun through their balcony.

There was silence then Haruka's voice spoke softly "Have I ever told you I loved my grandmother?" Michiru was now slightly afraid. "What do you mean by that dear?" she asked rising an eyebrow, Haruka sighed "She helped me understand love, even thought I didn't know it at that time…" she let out a sigh. Michiru's eye brows crawled to the center of her forehead she was quite worried now but remained silent. "When she was alive… she and my mother got along well like a normal family… until that is I turned thirteen, then for some reason they had a fight. And my mother wouldn't speak to her, she wouldn't even do a simple request." Haruka paused then turned to Michiru, "She then asked me one day to escort her to cemetery, which frightened me at first. However she managed to talk me in to it saying she wanted to give grandfather a rose."

Michiru watched her lover's eyes soften she was obviously in deep thought. "So we left the castle near sun set, the only stop we took on the way was to the flower shop. She got a white rose simply saying 'it's a noble rose meant for a very noble person.' I couldn't help but think it was for my grandfather. Mother said they got along very well and she loved him." She paused looking back at the view the wind picked up causing her hair to fly. Michiru waited for her lover to finish with her story, "When we got there I pushed my grandmother in the wheel chair, we passed many tombstones when I saw grandfathers tomb I stopped. However she told me to keep going, so I pushed her till the end of the plot. She smiled softly and told me to put the rose on the tomb. Which I did without question, it was a simple tomb cross I know she was watching me tentatively. But I dare not ask why we passed grandfathers tomb, when it became her final moments she only said 'I'll finally be with the one I love…' she had my hand. So strong even in her week state she didn't fear what would happen she only wanted to see the person she loved. She looked at me with her tired eyes saying 'when you find someone stay with them no matter what…' I only nodded."

She was looking deeply in to her love's eyes "When I met you I wanted to be with you even if it was against mother's wishes." Haruka took Michiru's hands holding them tightly, "In the end I did what she wanted." She smiled which slowly faded "I never found out whose grave that belong to…" Michiru gave her a soft smile. She kissed Haruka lightly on the lips and left her partner on the balcony, she exited the room to run in to Setsuna. Michiru had her emotions written on her face which was very unlike her; Setsuna had to blink before asking. "What's wrong?"

Michiru retold Haruka's story of her grandmother and the mysteries of the unmarked grave. Setsuna made a face then rubbed her chin "Hhhmm…" Michiru lowered her head she was honestly worried for her lover. Setsuna smiled "I know this is usually against the rules but…" she trailed off then ran down the hall leaving Michiru very dazed. Setsuna came back with her time staff grabbing Michiru by the elbow she went in to their room. Haruka was still standing on the small balcony, Setsuna called to the blonde to come in to the room. Haruka did so only to find herself standing in front of sailor Pluto, she cleared her voice "This is against all rules of time, however if neither of us tells who would think otherwise?" she smiled and looked at Haruka "We'll go back to your planet during the days of your grandmother. However we cannot be seen nor heard by them, trying to interfere will not work since this is time that has already happened."

Sailor Pluto raised her staff they were taken from the simple room to the gates of time, she then turned around tapping on the doors. "Everything is set when we walk through these doors we will be taken back to the planet Uranus when you're grandmother was young." The doors opened showing clouds on the other side, Haurka slowly but surely walked through the doors holding Michiru's hand tightly in hers. They were covered at first in darkness as time flowed around them, Sailor Pluto near Michiru. Moments later they found themselves in a very small house it was dark and dirty, a woman was laying on the bed she was pail. A young girl was trying to comfort her, "Mother please rest I'll clean up." She said her voice was sweet.

Haruka looked at Sailor Pluto not quite sure if she was in the right place, her grandmother was the queen after all. The moment the blonde girl stood up Haruka mouth dropped "Grandmother?!" the stunning image of her grandmother was right before her, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Michiru couldn't help herself "She's very pretty…" they fallowed her around, a sales man who called her name "Rosalie!" she turned with a smile "Oh Mr. Orléans." She went on threw the day until she heard screaming. She ran towards the yelling and saw her mother under the wheels of a carriage, Haurka turned away slightly cringing.

However she turned back when she saw another blonde woman hold her grandmother, the woman was dressed as a man. With the normal uniform of a high ranked militant she held tightly as Rosalie struggled. She then stopped fighting leaning against the woman, Haruka pointed absentmindedly at her. "Who?" she paused figuring all would be told sooner or later. They had a small funeral for the poor woman, upon which Haruka saw the woman in question take her grandmother to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say in the first chapter that this is a cross over to Rose of Versailles. Some of the characters in ROV are moved around…  
So yeah don't kill me please. puppy dog eyes and here is Ch2!!

* * *

All three of them stood inside the mansion Haruka looked rather upset with her arms crossed. An anger mark was growing larger on her head.   
"Who in the entire universe is this woman?" She grunted Michiru looked as if she was watching a movie with the exception that she didn't have popcorn. "Oscar."   
She said in a matter of fact tone. Haruka ran her fingers through her short hair messing it up, "How did I miss that?!" she yelled Sailor Pluto felt a sweat drop slide down her face she was glad no one could see or hear them. 

Michiru turned to her "She just said it a moment ago and apparently they've met before." Haruka blinked "She did?" Michiru pressed her lips tightly as she blinked at her lover.She was so dense it was like some alien switched her brain with Usagi's noodle. Michiru sighed lightly she placed a hand on the side of her face "Just enjoy it like a movie dear." She turned back to watching the scene unfold before her. Haruka huffed her eyes closed tight as she tried to let go the thoughts and feelings she was having. "Fine but I won't enjoy it…" she watched as her grandmother, Rosalie.

"Forgive me…" she said in a soft tone the woman clad in armor, Oscar placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Don't worry about it you were only trying to help your mother…" her voices dropped off at the end of the statement knowing it still hurt Rosalie to think of her. The two had still be lamenting over the sudden death of poor Rosalie's mother, Rosalie smiled "Thank you for taking pity on me…" her hands tightened on Oscar's uniform as tears escaped her eyes she couldn't help but cry again. She was alone, all alone in this world no mother, no father no one with the exception of this caring woman. Oscar thought her heart would break; she put her hands on Rosalie's shoulders. "You can live here with me… that is if you want to."

Oscar's voice was calm she had a tender look on her face, Michiru sighed blushing in the background. Sailor Pluto eyed Haruka "That's your lover…" Rosalie had agreed to stay with Oscar, two weeks had gone by in a blink of an eye since Michiru had bugged Setsuna enough to fast forward. She finally let time flow normally again since she saw the two of them. Getting close, they saw a young man entered he was also clad in armor. "Oh! Oh! Love interest!" yelled Michiru, Oscar smiled "Ah Andre what a nice surprise… However you come at an inconvenient time."

The man smiled his hair was not blonde like that of a usual living person on Uranus. It was dark brown his eyes matched his hair he looked very stunning. "Well, well who is this young lady? Another sister?" he asked quirking an eyebrow, he was hitting on Rosalie without even a second thought. Oscar smiled and without missing a beat "She's a distant cousin of mine." Her arm slid protectively over Rosalie's shoulder, Michiru decided to speak now. "Oscar…She's just like you…overly protective…"

Haruka made a face feeling a blush of embracement creep across her face. Sailor Pluto could only sigh and mutter "Crazy…" they went back to watching Andre as a sly smile crossed over his face "Then you won't mind if I take her to the ball next week?" he was obviously looking for a challenge from Oscar, who interned cleared her voice "Then who would I take?" her voice had a hint of spitefulness he placed both hands on his chest. "Then I will set you up with Victor."

This made the hair on the back of Haruka's neck stand what gave 'him' the right to say who went with who? Then she remembered that this was back when every little thing was questioned. Oscar spoke quietly enough that all three women had to strain to hear her. She had told Rosalie that if they went there would be a lot of nobles. Which would give her a chance to try and find her sister, they had spoken about her elder sister since the first day she arrived. Apparently the older woman had married in to a noble family to escape her true identity.

Rosalie of excepted Andre's request to go with him while Oscar agreed to meet Victor, once Andre was gone. Oscar turned to Rosalie and told her that they would work on proper dancing since she knew Andre was picky. Haruka clasped the bridge of her nose while Michiru made wisecrack remarks about Oscar and Rosalie as they danced.

* * *

OO sorry for the short chapter...Anyway please forgive me that it's taking me a long time to write! X-x It's hard for me ;-; 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

* * *

The night of the dance had gotten on Haruka's last nerve, her voice was quite "Set's can you make this go any faster?" they had literally watched this go on for an hour. She watched as Rosalie tried on dress after dress. She was very flustered muttering to herself "No not this one it's missing something…" Michiru's voice was muffled poor Setsuna A.K.A Sailor Pluto was now officially stuck between the two of them. They were fighting over a small factor 'time,' do to their fighting Setsuna was now forced to biting her nails which were now gone. Rosalie's voice broke the silenced anger "Perfect!"

She twirled around holding the barrowed dress; oddly enough almost all of Oscar's sister's were her height. Michiru squealed all anger lost, "She's soo adorable! Can I keep her!?" Setsuna let out a sigh "No… She's part of this time line… you can't keep her." Rosalie putt on the dress causing Haruka to simply walk through the wall. Upon exiting she saw Oscar at the bottom of the stair case fixing the bottom of her white dancing uniform. The sound of the door opening caught both of their attentions; Rosalie made the simple dress phenomenal.

Oscar was about to speak when a knock was heard she turned on her heels as Rosalie descended down the stairs. Andre entered along with Victor the two smiled at the women, Oscar begrudgingly was let out of her house in to the carriage. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna hopped on the back catching a ride for themselves. Upon arrival they all hopped off entering a large castle the flag of Uranus waved with the draft of the light breeze. They entered the ball room with its high ceiling and sparkle floors Oscar and Andre were announced upon entering.

Low mutters could be heard about the lovely girl clutching Andre's arm. "She has angel blue eyes…" one whispered. While others hissed like vipers obviously angry that 'their Andre was taken from them.' Oscar stood from afar watching carefully studying them all. Her attention was caught by the queen who was sitting with her husband. She walked briskly to a nearby wall; Haruka fallowed Oscar while Michiru fallowed Rosalie. Leaving Setsuna in a quite state of mind, the music started Andre waltzed with Rosalie who. Kept looking around the room there was only one thought on her mind, find her sister Charlotte.

Andre of course noticed at once he stopped dancing making a grunt he was obviously distressed that. The girl 'he' had asked to dance with was simply ignoring him at the moment. Rosalie finally spotted her older sister, turning to Andre she pulled him over as close to the older woman. As the dance went on Rosalie caught her attention Charlotte first looked quite shocked then a sly smile crossed her lips.

When the music stopped she carted her sister off to a corner of the room. Michiru was hot on their heels knowing something was going to happen. "My, my little sis I see you've bagged the untamable Andre Grandier way to go." Rosalie's face showed that she was not too happy with this response she instantly changed the subject. "Sister I must speak with you in private." Charlotte's features changed but she nodded in agreement. Leaving the ball room the two exited into an empty hallway, "So tell me… What is so important that we simply had to leave you dearly husband?"

With her hands clasped tightly together Rosalie told Charlotte of their mother's fate, however upon hearing the news. Charlotte mealy laughed it off "You truly believe that, that woman was our mother?" Rosalie's face turned white as snow telling Charlotte all she needed to know. She leaned in close "Tell me where your living and I, your loving sister will tell you the true story of 'Our mother."

With the upmost hesitation Rosalie debated on what to say to her sister if she said the truth her sister may question her sexuality. Which if brought to light she would be committing an offence and persecuted. But if not then she wouldn't learn the truth. She held up her index finger "First… I am not married to Andre…" with this said her sister sighed and pouted. "The second thing I'm going to tell you, you must tell no one." Her sister looked quite perplexed

"Of course I would never tell on you my sister." She spoke with sincerity, Rosalie hopped her good will was placed wisely "… I'm living with Lady Oscar." Charlotte paused as if digesting this information then she smiled "Well everyone known's where she lives silly. I shall meet with you tomorrow afternoon." Rosalie had no time to speak when she found herself alone in the dark hallway.

After the dance ended and everyone hopped back on to the carriage Michiru told of her off adventure. Haruka looked truly upset at this "She is letting her sister visit her, when she doesn't even trust her…" Michiru nodded "Even I don't like her she's not the kind of girl anyone brings home to their mothers." Setsuna patted Haruka "We'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Haruka raised an eyebrow "Not when we can fast-forward."

Michiru had to agree with her on this one, she wanted to know just as much as Haruka did. Even if it meant missing out on a promising love, love session with Oscar. Setsuna tapped her staff and it was noon they stood inside the door way watching as Rosalie walked around she was obviously nervous. She looked at the grandfather clock that chimed, a white carriage pulled up front of the house. Her sister stepped out in a lovely green dress.

Rosalie rushed her in to the house and up to the room she was staying in, she didn't want her sister seeing Oscar. Haruka along with Michiru fallowed closely behind upon sitting down Charlotte gave a mischievous glance at her younger sister "Hidings me from someone?" Rosalie's face turned red with embracement "No…" She breathed out clearing her thoughts.

"Please tell me what you wouldn't tell me during the dance." Charlotte lifted up her hand and picked at her nails "Very well… Our mother or the one you refer to as mother is not 'our real mother.' Oh no my sweet sister she was our faster mother. Our real mother is known as Lady Jeanne Poliganc…" she continued with her story however Rosalie had tuned her out once she heard the name. She couldn't help but recognize it; however she didn't know where she had heard it before.

Her sister snapped her out of her thoughts she smiled "I'm sorry to cut our time short but I must go back or my husband will worry." Rosalie nodded "Of course I shall see you later then?" she hopped for more, Charlotte smiled as she was about to close the door "Why of course my dear sister. But that is for another time and another place." The door closed with a click leaving Rosalie alone yet again she scolded herself later remembering that. Her sister could use the new living arrangement against her.

* * *

O>O until next time >>;;; 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Haruka stood with her back against the wall Michiru sat in a chair and Setsuna watched them from the side lines. Haruka was talking out the issues she was having, "So…. Lady Jeanne Po-li-ganc however you say her last name is. Is My great-grandmother, but we have no clue who this lady is…" Michiru pointed to Setsuna "Time wizard fast foreword peeze…" Haruka looked at her slightly annoyed causing Michiru to shrug "Sorry I was trying to be of help."

Setsuna looked over her shoulder time was running normally since nether woman had asked her to 'stop time.' While they discussed over who was who and what rule they might or might not play in Haruka's existence. Haruka pulled out her check list again looking over it, she had written a very rough plausible family tree. Along with side notes, Michiru's voice interjected "Not that thing again how many times do I have to say Andre has nothing to do with YOU." When she emphasize on you she made weird hand gestures towards her lover.

"Yes he does… not a big role I will admit but he still can be worked in."

"But Rosalie didn't take any interest in him."

"So…. That doesn't mean they can't … well you know later on."

"It's quite obvious that he's not your grandfather…"

Setsuna's voice cut in "The sister is back and Rosalie doesn't look too happy to see her." The two lovers stopped bickering rushing over to the window, spotting Charlotte they turned to each other they took off.

Charlotte knocked on the door she looked around tentatively hoping that no one had seen her coming. The maid opened the door "Good afternoon." She said eyeing the lady; Charlotte smiled "I'm here to see my sister Rosalie." The maid let her in she told Charlotte to politely wait for her in the living room. Upon seeing her sister Rosalie just about exploded "What are you doing here?!"

Rushing over she pulled her sister up to the room she resided in, "I've come here to invite you to a lovely party my dear sister." Rosalie was visibly upset "But sister…" Charlotte raised a hand to silent Rosalie when the words escaped Charlotte's lips "Mother will be there…" Rosalie's mouth was instantly whirred shut fear racked her body her mother… she could meet her real mother. Or the woman that gave birth to her, she gave in "I'll go with you …" Charlotte smiled impishly "Oscar will be there since she is a royal guard…" she emphasized on Is.

Rosalie's heartfelt lighter she would feel ten times better with Oscar there, without the calming atmosphere. "I'll go! When is it?" Charlotte looked at a nearby clock "Tomorrow at noon." After their talk Rosalie bit farewell to her sister. Michiru was very excited at this stat of events "Mother dearest is coming!" Haruka's voice tuned in "Poor Oscar she doesn't know what's going on… can't we tell her somehow?" she asked Setsuna.

She shook her head Michiru arched an eyebrow "Nooo … Doi!" Haruka sighed "Well this should be exciting…" moments later they asked Setsuna to make time literally fly by to the next day, Rosalie was dressed up yet again. She internally hopped that Oscar wouldn't be extremely angry at her for not telling her 'the plan.'

Oscar left first alone on horseback, an hour later Charlotte came over to pick up Rosalie in a carriage. During the ride Rosalie unintentionally clung to her sister out of slight panic, "Don't fear I'll be with you throughout the party."

They entered the royal castle of Uranus for the second time, however unlike the enormous ball room they went in to a smaller room. She attempted to play cards but found she couldn't concentrate, and then suddenly the door opened in walked Oscar with an elegant lady on her arm. A low stoic voice whispered in to Rosalie's ear "And thus enters mother…"

A woman addressed the woman "Oh your majesty how lovely of you to come and you've bought our number one leading lady Oscar…" it was no one other then the queen of Uranus. Haruka fainted Michiru turned white and Setsuna just stared at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Ch.4 wasn't that long and I forgot to put commentary in it… thus why this one has double the amount. Alright first off Ch.4 is short and I'm sorry but it could have been shorter… And yes Rosalie's mother is the queen sighs it works… in the grand scheme of things somehow. And the reason why I don't name any chapters is because that can give away what may/may not happen next. Ok and NOW on to Chapter 5!

* * *

Haruka was helped up to her feet she felt overwhelmingly dazed for some reason. Setsuna patted her on the shoulder "You should have seen that coming I mean she 'was the queen' before you're mother." Michiru's voice floated in "That's true but who knew!" she continued watching she was too engrossed to help.

Meanwhile Rosalie stood straight up she was so pail someone could have mistaken her for a china doll. Her sister was about to get up when Oscar noticed her, she quickly swooped in on her and whisked her out of the room. Michiru fallowed while Haruka and Setsuna stayed, they watch everyone look astonished. "Don't mind those two…" she said in a low tone, the lady Jeanne looked at her inquisitively "And what does that suppose to mean?"

Charlotte spoke in an I know something you don't know voice "Only that I feel our Oscar enjoys different taste then other women…" Haruka's voice toned in "Oh hell no…" the queen asked "As in?" Charlotte smiled with a grin that had hidden meaning behind it "That girl she must feel something for her…" everyone chimed "Really?"

Charlotte looked at her ring finger "Why else would she not be married and living with her?" everyone clasped their hands over their mouths. "But that simply cannot be true! I saw her with Victor the night of the dance." Her voice interjected "So she never dances with him… she always looks like she's eyeing the ladies instead of the men…" if she could, Haruka would have socked Charlotte she was exposing her grandmother and Oscar as lovers.

When in all truth Oscar was being polite, taking care of Rosalie allowing her to live with her family. Hell Oscar probably saw Rosalie as a younger sister and nothing more. Charlotte now used her ammo against the queen "In fact your majesty has always taken a liking to her unfeminine ways…"the Queen looked truly upset "How you dare question me!" she bit the bait without even knowing it.

"Then pardon me for asking but where are your children?? Shouldn't you have an heir by now??" she was absolutely viscous, the Queen had been cornered it was true she should have had at least three children at least. Being married for roughly twenty years till the day the ladies of the court looked frightened but also with a hint of distrust.

The Queen began to rub her hands together feeling a sudden weight on her shoulders. Then it dawned on her "I do have one child…" now everyone broke out in more confusion "Why have we not seen this child?" "When did you have one?" more questions flooded the room Charlotte was slightly mortified 'one?' did that mean that the Queen recognized her, or perhaps only Rosalie? Whatever the case the thought was quickly eating away at her heart and soul.

Oscar reentered the room she was alone without the young lady with her. Everyone came to a complete silence. All eyes seamed to burn deep holes into her body "I must leave your majesty I reserved argent news from my mother. My father has fallen from his horse and needs me immediately…" she left as quickly as she had reentered Haurka didn't wish to leave just yet.

Mean while Michiru had watched everything unfold outside of the room Oscar was quite upset with Rosalie. Her voice was hushed but her eyes looked slightly frightened, Rosalie of course apologized for her actions. She retold her encounter with her sister at the dance but she didn't dare say she'd allowed her sister in to Oscar's home.

Oscar pointedly said she would excuse herself from this party upon which they would both return to her home. Where they could discuss the matter without being caught in the hallway until Oscar left Rosalie alone for the moment. Michiru sighed wondering why they couldn't have brought the love goddess with them. This whole issue over who would be with whom would have ended in one love arrow to the heart.

Michiru left with the two women wondering why her lover wasn't coming out, but she deduced she'd see her later. And get a great update on whatever had happened on the inside, she had completely forgotten about Setsuna.

Charlotte sat trying to get the Queen to bit yet again, "Come now your majesty you can't fool us. You should have more than one…" the only response she earned was a dark icy glare she gestured the others to leave. Speaking in a low deadly tone, "I said one and that's the truth…" Charlotte's veins ran cold causing her to run head long into a pitfall. "Lady Jeanne…" if there was a moment that one could freeze in time this was a moment Haruka would have loved. The Queen slapped Charlotte clear across the face, "YYYYYYYYES!" she jumped as if watching a touch down during a football game.

Setsuna couldn't hold back a smile "She deserved that one…" Charlotte held her face shock painted with tints of shame. She quipped back "Mother dearest one shouldn't hit ones daughter…"

"You're not my daughter…"

"Excuse me you can't fool me! We have the same love of men! I have your grace and eyes! "

"I only had one girl and I think I would know who she is the moment she walked in to a room…" they both remained silent for a moment. Charlotte's voice was cheeky "I'll make you a bet… Hold a party tomorrow evening and when you find her you'll announce it to everyone…" "And if I don't?" asked the Queen. "You will announce me as your hire to the thrown..."

* * *

"There can be only one!" XD yes I've watched too much highlander. Blame those god dame bunnies will you! (Dam this one is long… xD oopes!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6.

Her usual sky blue eyes were clouded her wheel of destiny was cracking in her inner eye's mind. How could her mother… No, how could the Queen deny her accusations? Haruka fallowed Charlotte like a shadow Setsuna walked next to her. "Should we contact Michiru?" She asked trying to break the awkward silence. Haruka did a one eighty spin holding a finger to her lips "Shh…"

She spun around to quickly for Setsuna's eyes, she clasped her forehead. "She's going to kill us…" she muttered, the two of them were still with the distressed older sister of Rosalie. She was now at her home trying to cook up her ultimate plan. At the party she would try and shield Rosalie from her highness's sight.

Perhaps she wondered if she could even go as far as to trick Oscar in to keeping her hidden. The blonde woman spoke in a hushed voice even thought the room was empty. "That's what I'll do…I will say to her…" She started to act out the sequence to come, placing a hand over her forehead "Her majesty things you're a committing high treason sleeping around with young maddens." She pointed to a seamstress doll which in her mind was Rosalie. She smiled wondering how the masculine warrior would take to this offence. Haurka dashed hurriedly out the door there was a lot to tell Michiru when she went back to Oscar's mansion.

Meanwhile Michiru watched as Rosalie was trying to coax Oscar in to a boll gown. This however wasn't working so well Oscar would side step away or say she would look horrible in it. Rosalie threw Oscar the most adorable puppy pout in the world causing Michiru to squeal she noted that she'd have to try it out on her lover. Who at this moment came crashing in through the door. "MICHIRU!" Rushing head long in to her aqua haired lover the blonde looked quite mortified.

"What's wrong dear?" Setsuna calmly walked in behind her, and explained "The quote Sister unquote is coming up with a scheme to take the thrown and get Oscar thrown out…" Michiru slapped a hand over her mouth. Setsuna shrugged "Do I need to fast-forward?" the two of them both shook their heads for once.

The next day at noon they fallowed Oscar and Rosalie to a private garden party where low and behold Charlotte along with the Queen where waiting. As if on cue she almost visibly skipped over to them. Michiru huddled against Haruka watching from nearby, Charlotte did a curtsy to them both. She pulled Oscar to the side her acting was truly on the money.

Oscar's face completely turned white as stone, but since the evil blondes back was turned to the Queen she hadn't noticed that she'd been beaten.

Unannounced to her as she had skipped away the Queen eyed the very wallflower known as Rosalie. The Queen sized her up, her voice escaped her lips in a hush whisper. "Who are you?" Rosalie visible jumped out of her skin, "R…Rosalie your majesty." "How come I have not seen you at any of these parties before?" Rosalie's nervousness was getting the better of her, "I u... usually prefer to stay out of sight…" which was true she turned for her it felt as though thousands of faceless creatures were burning holes in to her soul with their eyes.

She wanted nothing more than to hide behind her only friend and ally who was unfortunately preoccupied with her elder sister. She was about to voice Oscar's name when she felt a hand touching her forearm. Rosalie turned causing her beautiful blonde hair to spiral around her, her angel blue eyes were clouded in uneasiness. The Queen realized Rosalie had a birth mark at the base of her neck. In the shape of a oval, after a moment of silence the Queen tentatively pushed back the hair covering the mark.

Rosalie's reaction was to cover it up since she was ashamed of it, the Queen's words were only heard by her. "My daughter had a mark like that…" Rosalie's hand dropped to her side out of pure shock. Her mind couldn't help escalate out of control, it was true… it was all true all of what her sister had said. She was the Queen's lost hair, of course her brain resided to smoke causing her to faint.

Oscar looked up at the exact moment Rosalie started to collapse without thinking. She pushed passed Charlotte running to hopefully catch her friend she stopped mid step. As the Queen herself grasped Rosalie with her slender arms her dark blue eyes full of tears. Whispering under her vial of hair "I've found you…my daughter."

Maids rushed to her side "Your majesty!" her voice was rough "She's fainted…Get her inside…" On command they took the unconscious woman inside Oscar slowly approached the queen. Who visible swallowed "Would you help put together a dance when that young lady wakes up?" Oscar's eyebrow raised up it looked as though it might grow wings and fly off. "O... Of course madam…" she took off without really thinking her brain was now officially set on to auto pilot.

Charlotte was filled with anger frozen in her place the muscle in her face tightened her body was shaking. No thoughts nothing just searing hate, Haruka and Michiru looked at Setsuna with the same 'What the heck just went on?' expression. She explained as simply as she could to them, to be honest she thought she was explaining to children.

They nodded once the short story was through; Haruka noticed that a ball was now in at its height. Haruka suggested that they split up Michiru left to investigate the ball while she stay with Setsuna to watch the blonde loath.

Michiru entered on the ball seeing the Queen speaking to Rosalie she didn't see Oscar in sight. This didn't really bother her since she knew Haruka was probably going to see her later on or even after the party.

Haruka meanwhile stalked Charlotte who ironically enough found herself facing Oscar. Her voice was bitter "I assume you are happy about this?" Oscar remained calm "I'm still not certain what exactly is going on… I only know that somehow Rosalie is Lady Jeanne's daughter." She moved a little, upon which she changed the subject. "Don't stay out here no guards come out this far… It's safer in side." With that she turned and left Charlotte alone, the woman was obviously distraught about this.

Why would anyone care if she was gone she wondered this lonely thought hit her heart. She ran up behind Oscar snatching a single white rose that had been pinned to her chest by Rosalie. Haruka hadn't noticed since she had been far too focused on what the heck was going on. Oscar was shocked but didn't case after her, Haruka unlike Oscar yelled as she ran "Let's fallow her Setsuna!"

The time senshi blinked "Dam her…." She cased the wind from a slight distance behind her. As they chased Charlotte her mind flashed scattered images she was alone. No one not even the woman she'd convinced herself as her mother. No one would miss the outcast she ran out onto the roof top.

Haruka yelled to Setsuna "She's not going do what I think she's going to is she??" A guard spotted her on the ground he called attention to her. In her fit of rage she held the single rose in her hands. Everyone was out of the ball room even the Queen, Oscar stood as close to Rosalie. Rosalie screamed as her sister jumped plummeting to her death.

* * *

Wow another long one I guess it's good since I didn't write it up until now.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

-Commentary- "yes I know I killed off Charlotte… I just can't believe how evil I made her LOL. Just forgive me. -"

* * *

After a gloomy funeral of Charlotte upon which the Queen managed to slip Rosalie a letter indicating that wants. For her daughter to move in to the palace with her, she responded asked to speak to Oscar before making her dissection. When Rosalie returned to Oscar's mansion she gathered her things in silence she didn't have the heart to tell Oscar. However Oscar saw the carriage from her window, rushing down the stairs with the speed like that of the wind, she grabbed Rosalie tightly. 

Her voice was harsh "Why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie's eyes instantly filled with tears her small hands took a hold of Oscar's jacket. Oscar hugged Rosalie tightly; Rosalie whispered quietly "I'm sorry… I just couldn't tell you… I'm sorry." Before running in to the carriage she lightly kissed Oscar on the cheek. In a flash the woman with angel blue eyes was gone from her estate.

While they had been watching Michiru gave a knowing look to her blonde lover. Again they would split up; Michiru got to watch over Oscar while Haruka watched over her grandmother with the help of Setsuna. Who had no say but decided it was better than hearing Michiru's weird commentary. With a small kiss the two of them were gone, along with the carriage. Michiru settled herself in for the moment. She realized as Oscar sulked up the stairs that perhaps she was wrong… Maybe Oscar wasn't the… so called quote woman unquote of Rosalie's dreams.

Inside the palace Rosalie was forced to dress as a proper princess to her it was like warring a ball gown all day long. Hauka looked visible board off her rocker… Setsuna sat waiting in complete silence. That is until 'the black sheep of the Uraterion Empire' came waltzing in to the party that Rosalie and her mothers were attending. Andre as Haruka referred to him "the swine" eyed her grandmother with a questioning gaze.

Andre managed to corner her alone in the hallway, "I thought a certain Royal guard said you were 'related' to her… now I find out you are the princess…" he did a mock bow to her, she smiled nervously "She was asked to protect me until my mother felt it was safe for me to return to the palace." Haruka muttered "Nice save."

"Of course…." His voice gave off the air of skepticism Rosalie turned swiftly flipping her blonde hair. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not." She briskly walked back to the party, her mother spotted them at a distance. In a very lady like way she got their attention the two of them stood before her. Rosalie spoke in a gentle tone "Yes mother?" Her mother gave a very mysterious smile. "I see you've already met I'm glad the two of you are getting along already."

The two individuals looked at each other then back at her, Haruka's voiced the thought in their minds "Excuse me?" Andre spoke first this time "Why wouldn't we?" Rosalie at this moment wished she could roll her eyes. As if it dawned on her the Queen spoke "Oh did I forget to mention that Andre is your fiancée?"

Setsuna plugged her ears as Haruka let out a roar "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAT?" Rosalie and Andre obviously looked very stunned. The Queen smiled "Well as of now you two are since that was our deal was it not?" Andre's head bobbed up and down in agreement. She clapped her hands together "Great! Then tomorrow we are inviting everyone to the official ball of your engagement."

Haruka searched her pockets Michiru needed to know this piece of information, however in a short moment she realized. She'd completely forgotten her communicator at home there was no means of communication to her lover.

The day of the party arrived banners hung announcing their engagement Haruka was grateful that Setsuna was with her. Since it was very hard to keep track of Rosalie in the midst of a thick crowed. Rosalie had to thank everyone known on Uranus for coming, she got a small break when everyone went to eat. Upon doing so she noticed her mother was gone, she left Andre alone at the table.

Haruka rushed passed people as Setsuna mealy exited threw a nearby door, they met up in the hall way. Fallowing Rosalie for only a few minutes when they spotted a light escaping from under a door. Rosalie only opened it just enough to see who was in side. Her mother stood alone in the treasury which was full with gold.

She had a look of greed painted on her usually kind futures it was unnerving. She was muttering to her self as she counted away the coins. "Charlotte almost blew my plan through the roof… but her death saved me from killing her. Now all I must do is get that fool Andre to marry Rosalie."

She paused for a second in thought. "Then…" a smile that would make Charlotte look like an angle spread across her lips, "I shall frame them both for treason then execute them gaining two worlds to rule!" Her laughter crackled echoing off the walls. Making it twenty times freakier then it should have been, the only reaction Rosalie had was to run for her life.

* * *

To be continued... xD 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

* * *

She sprinted she blindly to the exact spot where her sister had last been seen alive, she breathed heavily trying to remain calm. Haruka jabbed Setsuna telling her what she was thinking "Isn't this where??" Setsuna nodded. Oscar walked towards Rosalie, Michiru was right behind her having stalked the long haired blonde. She squealed and hugged her lover on sight, who hushed her.

Oscar cleared her voice "Rosalie what are you doing out here? None of the guards portal this far." Rosalie smiled calmly "Oh I just needed some air." Oscar raised a skeptical raised eyebrow, "Why don't I escort you back inside?" her mind went back on the night Charlotte died, she didn't want that to happen again. Rosalie took Oscar's hands and gave her a winning smile "No thank you I will only be out her a little longer." Oscar sighed "Alright but if you do not return in a few moments then I'm coming to get you…"

With that said Oscar turned on her heels and walked briskly away, Rosalie smiled, oh how Oscar worried about her. However she needed to escape her mother's evil plans, in the back ground Haruka told Michiru what she had overheard.

Michiru couldn't help but say "What a plot twist!" causing her blonde lover to slap her forehead and sigh. After a few moments they realized that Rosalie was trying to escape from the place, Haruka fallowed after a kiss on the cheek from her lover. Somehow after only an hour Rosalie had escaped the place, Michiru witnessed Oscar's distress.

The Queen summed Oscar to her royal chamber the next day. "Oscar you were the last one to see her! How dare you let her out of your sight!" Oscar bowed feeling remorse, "You must find her as quickly as possible or I shall have to try you for treason!" Oscar shook at those words. "Yes my lady!" with that she left in a hurry.

Haruka couldn't believe it; she ended up right where she had be gone this trip in the slums of Uranus. Rosalie was taken in by an old friend that still lived there; she was able to rid herself of the horrid gown. She was now back to her normal looking self, meanwhile Michiru fallowed Oscar through the streets.

It was quite apparent that Oscar was full of anxiety she ran quickly it was odd since Michiru usually kept up with her lover. As if it was nothing but Oscar was faster for reasons she didn't know. She then decided it was purely out of fear for Rosalie. However she ran in to some very nasty looking men, "Your part of the royal court aren't you?!" she had no time to respond as they attacked her; in her haste she was shot.

But managed to escape, she staggered through the streets until she fell unable to move anymore. Michiru at this moment couldn't help but scream and yell trying to get help. Which wasn't going to work since no one could see her. However her prayers were answered when Rosalie walked around the corner, she wasn't alone she had a friend as well as Haruka and Setsuna.

The women ran to Oscar's side "Oscar!" Rosalie yelled fearful that the woman was dead, Haruka hugged Michiru as they watched the two women take Oscar to their home. When Oscar awoke she looked rather dazed, it was obvious she didn't know where she was.

When Rosalie entered the room she smiled at Oscar, "I'm glad you are awake I feared something terrible happened to you." Oscar smiled her voice was soft "And I you…" Rosalie gave Oscar the soup she had made for her. Of course the other blonde took it gratefully Michiru chanted in the background "Kisser you fool!" Haruka and Setsuna both wanted to hit her on the head to make her stop. It took three days for Oscar to fully recover from her wound, during that time she asked Rosalie tones of questions. Never reveling what her mother had said to her, when Rosalie said of the plans her mother had made for her alone. Oscar jumped out of bed "She's your mother! How could she do that to you!? And… To her people?"

Rosalie held her own arm feeling ashamed she was related to such horrific people. Her sister tried to do her in and now her mother was doing the same. Oscar suddenly took Rosalie by the arms "I can't allow this to happen!" she looked quite mad when she spoke "Someone has got to stop her!" Rosalie placed a hand on Oscar's "You can't… You're only one person Oscar… you don't have an army to command." Oscar's face lit up "Not yet I don't…"

It hit her like the shot had her attackers would take arms against the Queen. All they needed was the right commander to lead them. Oscar did something out of character for her she kissed Rosalie on the lips "You've given me a good idea." She said in a happy tone, Rosalie blushed deeply her eyes were wide. Her voice was soft as the breeze "O… Oscar." Rosalie's friend exited the room with a huge blush on her face she locked the door.

Michiru however cheered "Oh yeah who was right!?" Haruka slapped her hand against her forehead, "She kissed her only once!" Michiru counted with a evil grin "That's all that it takes dear." She blew a kiss to her lover, then turned to watch some more. Oscar's right hand took some of Rosalie's golden hair her other hand around that small waist. Rosalie smiled the words that came next from the warrior were pure heaven to her ears. "My heart trembles…Do you feel the same?"

Rosalie nodded her voice escaping her, the taller blonde spoke again "I'd die then give you to another… Rosalie… I…" she was cut off by the red lips of the shorter woman. This continued on with two gawking women and one dancing woman. "Who wins!?" yelled Michiru, Haruka gained her brain function grabbed them both and left the room.

This didn't last long for Michiru who poked back in to the room, Haruka nearly threw a tantrum but Michiru spoke first. "Man your grandmother has a great…" Her blonde lover didn't let her finish "SILENCE! I don't wana know!" Haruka then proceeded to plug her ears and sing, Michiru only laughed.

* * *

-Commentary- 

If anyone is wondered What just happened??? Um… laments terms she got laid. XD

Holy poop this is long!

To be continued… AGAIN!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

* * *

The next day Oscar left Rosalie with a quick kiss that didn't go unseen, Michiru jabbed a finger in to Haruka's side. She didn't say a thing, neither did Setsuna, who also remained quite. The two women bid there farewells to each other a lone tear side down Oscar's face. It was quickly whipped away with a gentle thumb from Rosalie. She left her hoping she would be safe, Haruka this time decided to fallow her 'grandfather.' Leaving Michiru with Rosalie, Setsuna also stayed with Michiru even though she honestly didn't want to.

Oscar snuck around knowing the thugs would attack if she was seen. She spotted a ragged man. He was dead but she would put his cloths to work. Once she was in her new disuses she burned her uniform gritting her teeth. How was she supposed to get these unruly people to work together? She wondered her only answer was to acknowledge the natural enemy… The Queen of Uranus, fist clenched she would convince them.

Walking on word as the bells chimed in the church a man appeared from the shadows, he grabbed her by her forearm. "You must be new around here…." His grubby hands touched her face, she smiled as she pushed his hand away. "Perhaps but how are you?" the man smiled "I am Bernard…" his sneer showed on his futures. "A name is only a name…" she said remaining calm, Haruka shook this man wasn't trustworthy.

"Who would you be?" "Oscar…" she said simply, ten more men emerged from the darkness they all had that same smile on their faces. Oscar held up her hands she only had her gun to defend herself. "Then perhaps you should come with us…" she followed him around the underground tunnels of the city. There was a good sized army filled with men they looked at Oscar as if she was a piece of meat. She didn't care, she would do this even if it would cost her everything.

A messenger came running in the police attacked first wave of men all of them were shot down. Oscar's face showed anger, she didn't know how they could so easily kill their own people. The fifty men that sat in the darkness grumbled in anger "We cannot wait like rats!" another yelled "We must attack or die like cowards!"

Cheers where heard until Bernard raised a hand "No we must organize!" Oscar's voice wafted over the men "No single man can win a battle only an army can…" Bernard turned towards her "Ah a warrior after my heart." He said banging his chest, she spoke her voice full of knowledge that she took from being a royal guard. "The police only have guns… if we could get cannons we could over power them…"

Bernard rubbed his chin "Hmm…. I think the lady has a good point." Bernard turned to his men "Get some cannons Alan!" a man who could have passed as Andre's twin nodded. He left as quickly as he came, Bernard turned towards Oscar he pointed over his shoulder. "He's very reliable for such power…" Oscar gave him a half smile "We should also put up a barricade it would be easier for us…" Bernard smiled this time wildly "Ah yes I said this before but these.." he pointed "Fools don't listen to me."

Oscar smiled "If you have such good idea's they should…That way they wouldn't be killed like rats." Bernard slapped her on the back "You'll be my co-commander at my side! Come, let us get organized!" the main area where they spoke of war. Was surrounded by the 'reasonable' men , they were pretty hard headed.

It took them only a day, among them a hand full knew how to use and work the cannons. Oscar suggested they would perhaps go in teams Oscar would take the cannons since she too could work them with ease. Bernard would be with the loading command and Alan would be the cleverly. Haruka couldn't believe her grandfather was doing this… She was related to the must well known villain and hero of her planet. She gripped her chest finally realizing that she… herself was not immune to the evil that was barred deep in her chest. It had surfaced once during an attack when her body had been taken over she honestly wanted to crawl in to a dark place and cry.

The next day they would attack the castle, Oscar left with directions from Bernard to help retrieve the cannons, since he didn't return that night. She was to be the messenger…Of course found the scruffy Andre look alike. He had many men with him she told him the plan of attack would be later on that day. They would have to hurry…

Michiru fallowed Rosalie as she stood in the on looking crowed of people they yelled and fought with there might. Some men were near a barricade firing away at the castle above, Rosalie stayed with some doctors assisting them with the wounded. The fight looked as though it would be in vain as many lay dead or dying.

But shouts where heard it was like a raging fire erupted from the darkness as Oscar along with some men pulled cannons towards the barricade. Amazingly enough they were only wounded, Oscar called out to her team of fighters. Haruka saw her lover and charged towards her hugging her tightly, Setsuna just watched. The young lovers kissed quickly Michiru pointed "Go watch…" Haruka turned on her heel and ran towards her grandfather.

Oscar stood in front of the barricade near the cannons, "Fire!" on cue the cannons did just that, sending heavy leaded balls hurdling to the castle. "Fire!" she yelled at the top of her lungs no fear could touch her brave soul. She showed again as bullets flew through the air yells of men being wounded were heard. Haruka watched the castle as huge holes were made, she noticed a man looking out of a window. Without thinking she turned to Oscar. "Watch out!"

The strong platinum haired woman was hit in the chest her hands clasped the wound as her legs gave out. She hit the ground laying on her back, Bernard grabbed the fallen warrior and dragged her to safety. Rosalie rushed behind them, closely followed by the three shadows. Oscar begged them to stop "Bernard… I won't make it…"

She coughed up blood; Rosalie gripped her chest tears at the edges of her eyes Michiru was in the same state. "Doctor!" Bernard yelled trying to get another reaction, Alan was next to her as well "Oscar!?" she spoke in a low voice as she was loaded on a blanket "Were winning Alan you must command them!" a voice interjected he left with a salute.

The doctor asked for someone to clean off Oscar's face, Rosalie did so without being asked. Tears ran freely as she watched Oscar sigh. Oscar looked in to those angle blue eyes "…Make peace." She breathed in heavily "For me…" Rosalie nodded speaking feverously "Of course Oscar!!" Rosalie's shaky hands took Oscar's.

She smiled at the softness seeing Rosalie for the last time, her live extinguished as the castle was taken down. Rosalie screamed in sorrow and anguish, her friend and only love gone before her very eyes. During the battle the Queen Jeanne Poliganc was killed on sight… The new Queen of Uranus was announced two years later. In the midst of it all Rosalie married Andre she dared not speak of Oscar. However while she was with child she visited Oscar's grave. She smiled as she rubber her round belly she asked out loud to the stone. "Should I name the chilled Maria? If it is a girl…" She smiled "It should be…" Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood nearby still watching.

Haruka let a sigh escape her lips "I always wondered why mother married father…" Michiru hung on to her arm. "Lets go home…" She nodded "I think were done here..." She turned back "Thank you…" Setsuna sighed as she clicked her staff. The three returned to their own time to Hotaru their daughter.

End

* * *

A. it's LONG!... B. I almost cried LOL... C. I don't know if they use guns but WHO CARES!:P I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
